


The Stolen Photo

by Righ Saunders (owlrigh)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-11
Updated: 1999-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlrigh/pseuds/Righ%20Saunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play with photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Photo

**Author's Note:**

> No. 4. Argh, you IRC people are corrupting me ... this one is for you lot, you know who.

Blair and Jim of mighty porn fame  
A photo of their cocks did frame  
Twas stolen away  
Which the cops regained  
And auctioned it to a wealthy dame


End file.
